


aim for the burning sun

by FreakCityPrincess



Series: Different Versions [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Badass Rebelcaptain, Competence Kink, F/M, Fight Scenes & Angst, I also maintain that Cassian is a sub in every universe, Kay just watches them fight and wishes he could instant shutdown, Mission Fic, Rescue Missions, basically rebelcaptain but with the genders flipped, but also idiots at feelings, genderbent au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Jin Erso didn’t have much going on for him. The Empire wrenched his parents away, he trained under Saw Gerrera even with his heart not swayed towards the cause, and he survived without a home for years with nobody to trust but himself.Until Scarif. Until the Death Star came along, and he learnt his father was alive, and met a spy of the Rebel Alliance who made him evaluate the stance he wanted to take with the war.Six months after Scarif, Jin has pledged himself to the rebel’s cause, but this time he has an idea of where his heart’s at.Somewhere close to a certain rebel spy who’s an excellent shot with a sniper rifle.





	aim for the burning sun

**Author's Note:**

> Since many of you asked for a full fic of the genderbent!au and I’m really bad at not giving in, here it finally is! I hope this fic proves as enjoyable as the one-shots (which can be found in my fic [Affirmation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155866/chapters/43899952)), and the art, which is on my tumblr @hoofgirl. 
> 
> The next two chapters will be longer than this, but I’d love to know what you think!

Jin Erso ran for his life.

The ground was uneven beneath his feet and his soles were too worn, his breathing and the sound of his heart too loud in his head. Distant voices cried out behind him, vicious insults and orders to stop that pursued him relentlessly. He was soon going to run out of breath and he'd have to stop. If not he'd stumble and fall. The knife wound in his shoulder wasn't helping either.

" _Fuck,"_ spat Jin when his leg nearly gave out. The sandy, rocky path he took now was a pedestrian walkway- devoid of many pedestrians, but it meant that the road wasn't developed and wasn't free of potholes and bumps. The mistake slowed him down, allowing the men to close in on him.

Feeling like he wasn't going to stay conscious for much longer, Jin made a last-ditch effort to secure himself by darting into one of the squat buildings, slamming the door shut behind him.

He heaved against it with his uninjured shoulder while the men tried breaking it down from the other side. His entire left side burned. He'd lost his blaster, and his multitude of hidden weapons were too small and close-range to take on the group of six. He was going to pass out and meet a very unceremonious end, right here.

Suddenly the men stopped heaving. Instinctively, Jin stumbled back, putting distance between himself and the door, which felt like it was going to explode inwards any moment.

Seconds went by.

Jin started to breathe normally.

A minute passed. 

He didn't drop his guard, fingers wrapping around the hilt of the dagger stashed away in his jacket.

It took him a few more seconds to register the sound of blaster fire and fighting from beyond the door.

Were Shona's men fighting _themselves?_ Or was a rival gang to thank for his rescue?

Jin cautiously made his way over to the door, gauging if there were any cracks he could peer through. Finding none, and the wall being too solid for fissures, he jammed the tip of the dagger into the wood and slashed a tiny slit that would give him a better look. 

He put his eye to the hole, squinted to distinguish shapes in the bright afternoon sun outside, and startled at what he saw.

K-2SO, a mission partner and his Captain's droid companion, bashed together the heads of two gangmembers while his Captain shot another one right between the eyes in a deadly display of marksmanship. Kay flung his two victims across the street and whirled around to stand at Cassia's side while the three remaining men got closer.

Jin's heart was caught in his throat. He _had_ to help them, he had to get out of here and lend his assistance, but in spite of his frantic efforts the door was jammed.

He needn't have worried. Cassia picked two of them off in quick succession, wasting no time at all. It was all Jin could do not to swear out loud in alarm.

The last man standing wobbled on his knees, fear evident in the way he shook and dropped his blaster, but Cassia had turned her attention away from him by this point. She disappeared from Jin's line of vision while Kay locked the man's wrists together in shackles.

He was so robbed of words and everything he'd just witnessed that when someone banged on the door, he startled away from it. 

The doorknob rattled a few times before the visitor gave up and blasted the lock to pieces. The door swung open and Cassia's eyes found him immediately.

An unfamiliar expression crossed her face for a fraction of a second before it settled back into its usual calm professionalism and his Captain simply nodded to him in greeting.

"I'm sorry for the delay. We ran into some traffic while looking for you." Her gaze settled on the bloodstain near his collar. "Let's look at that in the ship."

Jin nodded, a little dumbstruck. He knew she was an excellent shot, had seen her hit moving targets with her eyes closed, but he'd never before witnessed Cassia use her skills in close combat. He won almost every sparring match they had, having learned how to fight close and dirty during his tenure with Saw Gerrera and while he fended for himself for the years that followed, but Cassia, as a spy for the rebellion, was meant to _avoid_ fights whenever she could manage it.

Now he had a feeling that if blasters were allowed in their sparring matches, Cassia would be the one winning every match.

She raised an eyebrow pointedly and he quickly looked away, realising he'd been staring.

"We don't have time," she announced from the doorway, already heading off. "Come on."

Jin swallowed, feeling his throat suddenly dry. He _shouldn't_ be thinking this. He really, really shouldn't go anywhere near this thought.

But it was difficult not to realise that watching his Captain utterly decimate an opponent that outnumbered her in a matter of minutes excited him a _bit_ more than it should have.

"You really should learn to avoid fights," remarked Cassia dryly, wrapping another layer of bandage around his wound. Their bacta supplies were nearly exhausted, but she'd spared some for his wound. "That sounds like it was a completely avoidable confrontation."

Jin went to respond, but clenched his teeth at a fresh spasm of muscle pain. Cassia pulled the cloth wrapping firmer around his shoulder, speeding up the rate with which she was working. In a few seconds, she was done.

He looked up to find her a lot closer than previously thought.

"Thanks," he said, his voice coming off unintentionally hoarse. He cleared his throat, amending, "Thank you. It wasn't infected?"

"Surprisingly not," replied Cassia, but she didn't step back. _Yes, please,_ he thought. _Stay. Don't go._

He had to clear his throat again to avoid another embarrassing mistake. "Kay didn't ask for a blaster this time?"

A minute smile twitched at the corner of her lips. He was overcome with the stupid urge to press a kiss right there, but he wasn't _suicidal._ He also didn't want to push any more boundaries than she allowed.

"This is Kay we're talking about."

Jin shook his head in mock resignation. "He never lets go."

Cassia smiled a little more, making his gut coil with fierce want. She was so close, and she was smiling, her warm brown eyes twinkling in that characteristic way. And not even Kay was around to spoil the moment. If she just leaned in, took the first step-

Cassia stood up straighter, and the moment was gone. He almost protested the loss of closeness.

"At least the objectives were achieved," she said, and it was like the previous exchange had never happened. "Get some rest. Word just came in. Our next stop is Lothal."

Jin frowned, the name of the Imperial-swarmed planet diluting his every other concern up until this moment.

"That doesn't sound like an ideal spot for a supply run."

"It isn't," said a robotic voice, and they turned around to see Kay stride in from the cockpit. "The mission is to safely get a stranded operative off-world. We are the only crew that the Alliance can afford to send in with such a limited amount of time."

"I see," muttered Jin. "And why the time factor?"

Cassia sighed, taking the spot on the bench beside him with a weary expression. "Because he's scheduled for execution in two days."

The cargo bay went silent, as his Captain and the ex-Imperial security droid faced him waiting for agreement, or assessment.

It wasn't as if he really had a choice. None of them did. This was a time of war.

But he _did_ have an assessment to offer.

"I don't like our odds."

  
  



End file.
